The Cullen Job
by kolchaksghost
Summary: Bella loses everything the same day Edward leaves in NM. Four years later, the Cullen family is in trouble that requires specialized help.  Hitter, Grifter, Hacker, Thief, Mastermind... and Lamb? Twilight/Leverage Crossover.  Bella/Parker femslash.
1. Chapter 1

**The Cullen Job**

_Disclaimer: Twilight is owned by SM and Leverage is the property of TNT, I'm just borrowing the characters for some fun._

Ch. 1: Diamonds, Visions and Beatings

_*Vancouver, British Columbia*_

? POV

I checked my watch and saw there was still two hours before the big unveiling. Kelso Industrial Solutions was one of the world's leading suppliers of automated equipment, drills and the like, and the largest employer in British Columbia. During the testing of one of their new mining drills, the design team discovered a new diamond strike. The very first stone pulled from the strike was a rare pink diamond the size of a man's fist. Instead of cutting it into smaller stones, the CEO of Kelso decided to put the valuable rough stone on display as a sign of the company's success. It was going to be shown to the public for the first time at a press conference. While doing research for the heist, I came across evidence that Jim Kelso, the current CEO and grandson of the company's founder, sold faulty equipment to a mining operation in Africa which caused a cave in and the deaths of all the minors.

I opened the access panel then clipped wires from the mini notebook computer to the fiber optics that connected to the security mainframe. Fifteen minutes of shifting through murky human memories later, I recalled my early lessons and set the cameras in the auditorium on a twenty minute loop then shut down the motion sensors. Next, I climbed into the open skylight and gripped the tiny lip at the bottom of the opening with one hand then closed skylight before dropping thirty feet to the floor. At vampire speed, I flashed over to the display case but paused for a second to admire the raw gem. Because it wasn't the permanent display, Mr. Kelso had opted out of putting sensors on it. In my need to do most of this job old school, I pulled a glass cutter from the small backpack I wore. Suddenly, the alarm went off and there wasn't enough time to even do a smash and grab before Security Guards poured into the room.

Very slowly, so that I wouldn't disturb the air too much, I walked out of the room while the uniformed goons searched for whatever had triggered it. My pace picked up after I hit the lobby but I was outside and around the corner before I felt safe. The presence of four of my family members on the edges of my awareness was the first clue that I was in big trouble. The slender blonde vampire twisted my ear as she dragged me to a rented SUV with darkly tinted windows.

"You tried to steal a diamond without me," she hissed as she shoved me inside the vehicle and my traitorous brother laughed.

"It was going to be cut up into birthday and anniversary presents for you," I whined back and she scowled.

"Children, behave. You shouldn't have used one of my old aliases when you bought your plane ticket. After that, it wasn't hard to track you every move and learn everything you did. Several files were leaked to the press and we cleaned out Jim Kelso's off shore accounts. Minus a small processing fee, the money has been used to set up a trust fund for the families of those dead minors. Your father and I thought that not getting to steal the diamond was a suitable punishment," my mother chided from the passenger seat.

"Add four months of no sex to that then it will be fair," the blonde added from beside me.

"WHAT," I screeched but was interrupted by my dad's cell phone going off.

"Hello Jenks," he said when he answered it. Out of curiosity, the rest of us quieted down to listen.

_*Denali, Alaska*_

APOV

I hadn't done any real shopping in four years, not since my masochistic idiot of a brother forced us to Forks and my human best friend/sister, Bella Swan. The family had fallen apart shortly after we relocated to Ithaca, New York. Edward fled to get away from our pained and hateful thoughts, in truth he just hadn't wanted to admit what a douche bag he really was. Emmett stopped pulling pranks and just moped around the house. Rosalie had to drag him off to Africa to cheer him up. Esme just locked herself in her room while Carlisle threw himself into his work to avoid spending time at home. My Jasper spent all of his time blaming himself for his lack of control. As for me, when I wasn't comforting my mate, I stared at pictures of the human we'd left behind. Only in the past few months had we tried to pull ourselves out of our depression.

During a fund raiser, Carlisle had been approached to help with opening a clinic in Mexico. The compassionate vampire had taken one step further and offered to build an entire hospital. Most of the funds were going to come out of a couple of the family accounts but several of the other guests pledged financial support as well. The ground breaking was going to be in a couple of weeks and Esme thought we needed a vacation before going down to oversee the project. That's how we ended up in Alaska, staying with our extended family – the Denali Coven.

Irina nearly died when she found out how long it had been since I'd gone shopping and dragged me out of the house this morning for an all day spree. We'd spent the last couple of hours in a specialty boutique and were waiting for the cashier to ring up our purchases. I handed over my shiny black credit card.

"I'm sorry, miss, but your card was declined," the sails clerk said gently then handed back the card. My eyes glazed over with two visions and Irina stepped in and paid for everything.

_***VISIONS***_

_J. Jenks walked into his upscale office and found the furniture overturned, paperwork scattered over the floor and his computer missing. He pulls out his cell phone and makes a call._

"_Nathan, I think some of my clients and I are in need of your assistance," he said then made arrangements for a video conference._

_IRS Agents kicked in the door of our house in Ithaca and started searching. As some of them started to fill boxes the leader made a call._

"_Issue a BOLO for one Carlisle Cullen, it looks like the anonymous tip was right," he said then ended to call then helped his underlings._

_***END VISIONS***_

"We need to get home, now," I told Irina as I pulled her out of the shop after she picked up the bags.

KPOV

Eliot and I were laughing as we ran back to my family's house from our hunting trip. We'd first met two years ago and had been dating ever since. At first, I thought the attraction was just my "Bad Boy" complex rearing its ugly head but soon realized he was perfect for me. After a rather passionate night, the two of us stopped tap dancing around the issue, admitted our feelings and became mates this morning. The hunting trip was to give us some alone time before we told everyone. His brother, Hardison, had called after we finished off a couple of elk and told us how their baby sister had tried to pull of a heist without anyone finding out and how he and the rest of their family were going to punish her.

The familiar scents of my "cousins," the Cullen family reached as we cleared the trees. I was excited to see them again so I rushed to the front door. My mate followed behind me at an almost human pace. Edward came around the corner from the backyard, there was a blur along with a thunderclap then he was on the ground fifty feet away. A very pissed off Eliot was on him before he could get up.

"Hope you believe in God because you're about to meet him," my lover fumed a second before a spinning back kick put Edward on his ass for the second time.

I'd seen Eliot's violent side during the few jobs I'd helped him with but that was a controlled violence. This was pure rage and ten times scarier because he was moving on pure instinct and Eddie didn't have a chance. My mate was the kind of man that only let loose like this when his family had been hurt. Understanding dawned on me in that instant and I moved back onto the lawn and placed myself between the combatants and the vampires that flew out of the house. I crouched into an attack position when Emmett and Jasper moved to help their brother then stopped.

"What's going on, Kate? Why are you keeping us from defending Edward from an unprovoked attack? You'd stand with a stranger over your own family," Jasper demanded, his Texas drawl more pronounced than normal.

"That piece of shit is no family of mine. He deserves to die for what he did to our sister and my mate is about to take care of that," I spat back and everyone looked shocked at the venom in my voice.

"He hasn't done anything to me," Tanya commented confused.

"This isn't about _Cullen_ turning you down repeatedly, you can stand up for yourself," I told her truthfully. Emmett tried to sneak past me but my hand shot out and I shocked him with full strength. Rosalie rushed over to her mate then glared murderously at me.

"Please do not let my son die. I'm sure this is all just some misunderstanding," Esme pleaded. The heartbroken expression on her face shattered my resolve.

"Eliot, stop it." I said then continued slyly, "You wouldn't want to deprive little sis a chance for revenge."

Eliot had looked at me with incredulity at first then smirked. He stopped kicking the pansy's ass then with the sound of grinding metal, tore off one of his arms then stalked toward me. When he reached me, he tossed the arm to Jasper then kissed me. The Southern vampire and Carlisle rushed to aid their wounded family member. Esme gave us a thankful look and Eliot let all the residual anger flow from his body.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. My little sister, Bella, is precious to me and mine; what your boy did nearly destroyed her and we all promised he'd pay if we ever found him," my love explained. All of the Cullen's stiffened when he said her name, including Alice who'd arrived with Irina when Eliot tore off Edward's arm.

"Bella Swan," the Cullen matriarch asked sorrowfully.

"Yes ma'am," Eliot answered her.

"It looks like that's just one more thing we need to discuss," Alice stated then moved inside.

**AN: I thought I might start another crossover story. If all goes well, The Calling, The Twilight Walker and hopefully Pure of Heart will all be completed this week. Maybe even Tidings of Comfort and Joy, as well. I'll then try to focus on my remaining stories and possibly this one if there is interest. The Whole of the Law will be joining Sun and Moon on hiatus until I can find the flash drive that has all of my research on it. I might also put out some one-shots.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Cullen Job**

_Disclaimer: Twilight and Leverage are the exclusive property of their respective owners. I'm just borrowing them for a bit._

Ch. 2: Shattered, Then Glued Back Together

_*Four Years Ago, Forks, Washington*_

BPOV

Things had been stressful since Jasper took a snap at me during my eighteenth birthday. Ever since that night, Edward had been acting distant. The one person I could talk to, Alice had left for a while to take care of her mate. Poor Jasper, I was sure he was off blaming himself, Edward certainly had. As he drove me home that night, my so-called boyfriend had sworn to tear his brother apart for attacking me. We got into a massive argument when I pointed out two facts: 1. Jasper wasn't the week link of the family. As an empath, he felt the bloodlust of the rest of the family in addition to his own so it was no wonder he slipped from time to time. 2. If Edward hadn't practically thrown me into a glass table covered with glass plates then I wouldn't have been hurt even worse and everyone would've calmed down. The vampire had to pull my ancient truck over because his anger intensified and he hadn't wanted to crash as he yelled at me.

I knew that if he had time to stew over what happened that he'd over react. After the truck was parked in front of my house, I begged him to stay the night. If he spent the night holding me in his arms then he'd realize I was safe and we could move past this. However, I started to wonder if we had any future together. Those first weeks after we returned from Phoenix, Edward was paranoid and overly cautious of anything I did. I figured that he'd let up over the summer but he had only gotten worse. It reached the point where I wasn't able to do anything without a member of the Cullen family watching over me.

This morning I'd woken up with a sense of looming dread; something was wrong. Edward met me at school but refused to talk to me or acknowledge my existence and it pissed me off because he shared all of my classes. The final bell rang and I hurried to my truck while counting my blessing that the vampire hadn't tried to stop me. I was going to stop by the Post Office to mail some pictures to my mom but the envelope that I thought I'd left on my passenger seat was missing. Maybe I hadn't brought them with me this morning? I decided to drive home and see if I left the envelope on my nightstand.

A familiar silver Volvo was parked in front of my house when I arrived home. Its owner stood stiffly at the trail at the side of my home that led into the forest that stretched out along the back every house on this side of the street. The bronze haired boy turned and headed down the trail as soon as I'd gotten out of the truck. My heart tried to pound its way out of my chest as I followed after him. Edward stopped about ten yards into the woods. The near perpetually overcast sky started to spit a light drizzle that seemed to add to the ominous atmosphere that pressed down on me.

"Bella, my family and I are leaving," the vampire said in an emotionless voice.

"W-w-why," I stammered out but feared the reason when his lips curled in a disgusted sneer.

"I am tired of playing at being human, my whole family is. Why should we degrade ourselves draining animals? You are nothing but a blood sack with a mouthwatering scent that is only good for nothing but a quick fuck while I drain you dry. If my family had not adopted you as some kind of pet, I would have finished you off by now. Sometimes I wish that James had eaten you. The only reason I am not wiping your blood from my mouth and manhood is that it would cause suspicion on me and my family," Edward told me, his normally velvet voice was poisonous. Then he turned and ran off into the forest.

I stood there in shock before the pain hit me. The man I'd given all of my heart to had torn the organ from my chest and crushed it. I fell to the ground and sobbed as the brutal words continuously played in my head, each word cutting deeper into my brain. The pain was too much for one person to handle. All I wanted was to blackout but Fate was too much of a cruel bitch to allow that. Even without unconsciousness to blame, I lost track of time. It was well after dark when a siren broke through my addled mind.

Ten minutes later, Office Tom Marks walked down the trail with his flashlight and found me. I barely noticed panic and strain in his expression. He carried me to his cruiser and the pain was ignored when he headed in the direction of Forks Hospital. The man that made up one-third of the Police Department told me that Charlie had been hit by a drunk driver. Concern over my father overshadowed everything else and I urged Officer Marks to drive faster. Billy and Jacob Black, along with Harry Clearwater, were already there waiting for me. A grim faced Dr. Gerandy was headed our direction.

"Bella, I'm sorry but your father's gone," the elderly man told me gently.

I started to cry and Jake held me close to him. The doctor suggested that somebody should take me home and give me a sedative. I struggled out of the younger boy's grasp and ran down the hall Dr. Gerandy had come from because it had to be a mistake; my daddy wasn't dead. It only took a few seconds to find the mangled shell that used to be Charlie Swan. The others just stood in the doorway while I begged the corpse to wake up. In the midst of my pleading, a cell phone rang from his duty belt. Without thinking, I pulled it free and answered it.

"Is this Police Chief Swan," a man asked in an official tone from the other end.

"N-n-no, I'm his daughter, Bella," I replied and there was long pause.

"Miss Swan, my name is Det. Stephen Meyer of the Jacksonville Police Department. I'm sorry to inform you that your mother and stepfather were killed during a home invasion earlier this afternoon…," Det. Meyer told me but my brain finally shut down and the blackness claimed me.

_*Boston, Massachusetts, One week later*_

NPOV

The team had just pulled off another successful job and one more corrupt SOB was behind bars. His victims had been given their compensation so now we were enjoying a much-needed break. Hardison was locked away in his office playing World of Warcraft. Eliot had gone down to the bar to shoot some darts and play pool while Parker was off doing Parker things; that usually meant stealing something. Sophie and I chose to stay home curled up on the couch watching a movie marathon on TCM. My mate poured us a couple of glasses of blood-laced wine while To Catch a Thief started.

I kissed her along her neck, it wasn't often we weren't surrounded by vampires with super hearing and I wanted to take advantage of it. Sophie pulled away but promised we would head upstairs after the movie. Reluctantly, I settled down to enjoy the show but we were interrupted by the phone ringing. With a growl, Sophie answered it and from her expression, the poor caller was going to get a piece of her mind. I watched as the anger drained from her then tell whoever was on the other end to hold on and handed me the phone.

"Hello, this is Nathan Ford," I said into the handset.

"Mr. Ford, I'm Dr. Gerandy. There was an incident and I need you to come to Forks, Washington… it's your niece, Bella," an older male voice stated from the other end of the line.

Bella that was a name I hadn't heard or thought about in some time. She was the daughter of my sister, Renee. The last time I'd seen either of them was just after my son died and I lost myself at the bottom of a bottle. My sister had always been flighty and it resulted in Bella growing up too fast. I'd stayed with the two in Phoenix for a while after the funeral. The young girl had taken care of me, just like she did with her mother, and helped me piece my life back together enough to function. I was ashamed to admit that I hadn't so much as called her since the others and I were turned after our first job ten years ago.

"What happened," I demanded tersely and destroyed the counter when the human gave me the basics. I paused for a few seconds to get a handle of my grief.

"My wife and I will be there tonight," I said then hung up then dialed the number to Southwest Airlines. Sophie had grown concerned during the last call and was at my side when I purchased two one-way first class tickets on the next flight to Seattle.

"What's wrong, Nate," my mate asked, worry filled her British accented voice. Hardison wandered in while I explained about the call.

"I'll call the others and we'll have things ready when you get back," he told us as we rushed out the door. A small part of me was happy at how our crew of vampire thieves had formed a real family.

My dead heart broke when the doctor let us into Bella's room. The young brunette looked like she hadn't slept in days. Dark circles looked permanently etched around her lifeless eyes. Dr. Gerandy had told us that the girl had been catatonic for the past week. Apparently, she'd been found collapsed in the woods behind her house. An officer had been sent to get Bella after Charlie had been hit by a drunk driver. Then he told us about the phone call about Renee's death. The teenaged girl gave into her grief and hadn't responded to anything since but screamed herself awake after a couple of hours of sleep every night.

Dr. Gerandy suggested that I put her in a mental health facility until she recovered, if she recovered. Sophie snapped at him before I could and demanded that he get discharge papers together. The older human scurried back to his office to retrieve them while we waited in Bella's room. I called to purchase three tickets to Boston while Soph looked for suitable clothes for the broken girl. She never responded whenever we talked to her but we both noticed how she seemed to relax at my wife's touch. The doctor returned with the paperwork but refused to hand it over unless he was allowed to sedate my niece for the trip.

The return flight was uneventful but Sophie's maternal instincts had kicked in. She worried about what we were going to do with the sleeping girl once we reached home. I hated to admit that I was more than concerned about it myself. Then there were what Eliot, Hardison and Parker thought to stress about as well. My mate had confided in me en route to Forks that she'd always hoped we'd have a child but becoming vampires had dashed it. If the others agreed, this was going to be a second chance at that dream.

They were waiting for us when we wheeled Bella into the apartment. She had awakened when we had gotten in the elevator but was still non-responsive. Eliot and Hardison growled angrily when they saw the state the human girl was in. Ironically, the strongest reaction was Parker's. After a startled gasp, pain and recognition flashed in the blonde vampire's eyes. In a fraction of a second, she was kneeling in front of the wheelchair with Bella in her arms.

"You're going to survive," Parker murmured repeatedly as she rocked the younger girl back and forth. I was surprised when Bella slowly wrapped her arms around the vampire and sob.

"He's gone. Everyone is gone I've got nothing left. Please, kill me… drink my blood," my niece wailed and the rest of us went still. They all stared at me in horror because she knew what we were. Fifteen minutes of silence fell over the room.

"Nobody's going to kill you Bells," I commented and she pulled away from Parker enough to look in my direction.

"Uncle Nate… you're a vampire," Bella questioned when she recognized me.

_*Six months later*_

The family that had been cobbled together out of mutual need cemented its bonds as we rallied around our newest, youngest, member. Bella had almost completely recovered from the emotional scars of that fateful day but they were never going to go away. Parker had been right when she told the human that she was a survivor. Of all of us, the blonde vampire was the one that helped her the most. As the weeks past, it became obvious to everyone but the two women that they had feelings for each other.

The night Bella had begged for death, she told us her entire story and we were all angry when she finished. General consensus, after she'd gone to bed, was that Edward Cullen would die if he crossed our path. A more pressing concern was whether or not Victoria and Laurent were still potential threats. In the middle of our discussion, the sleeping human started to thrash in bed then woke up screaming. Sophie, Parker and I rushed into her room and tried to calm her down. It wasn't until the blonde curled up next to her that it finally happened. When she drifted back to sleep in the thief's arms, I noticed that Eliot and Hardison were missing. They returned before sunrise with very satisfied expressions.

"Laurent won't be a problem. We'd found his burning body parts on the outskirts of Forks. Something that smelled all kinds of nasty took care of him," Hardison explained before I asked where they'd gone.

Bells had taken to life with us like a duck to water. Sometimes I wondered if her time with the Cullen's might've had something to do with it but the truth was that she never fit into the human world. Anyone that spent time around her would've seen that she was made for immortality. Her curious nature made her want to learn as much as she could from each of us. Now she had a basic understanding of each of our specialties and the skills to fill in where needed. The shy, introverted girl I'd known had been adapted to what life threw at her and evolved into a more outgoing woman that was a bit of a thrill seeker.

PPOV

The first time I'd seen Bella Swan, I saw someone that was just as broken as I was and had been instantly drawn to her. When I held the distraught human in my arms, something started to change inside of me. The brunette fit perfectly in my embrace as though she were made for me. I had gotten a strange, pleasant, feeling when she relaxed at my touch. Then she curled into me after her nightmare and I purred contentedly as she drifted off to sleep. _Mine,_ I thought while I listened to Nate and the others discuss what to do about Bella.

During the past six months, the possessiveness I felt over Bella had gotten worse. She'd been so adorable when she told us we couldn't break the law to help people after Nate told her exactly what we did. Slowly her attitude changed but I doubted any of us would forget the first job we did after the girl joined us. The job required us to go to New York and Bella broke down because she thought we were leaving her. I'd thought it was a strange reaction because we'd only be gone for a couple of days. It wasn't until Sophie started to explain things to her that I realized that Bella had been scared that we were abandoning her. I had gotten so angry that I put my fist through a wall.

Nate had wanted to keep her out of the business as much as possible but agreed to let her tag along, just that once. That job was the first time any of us had seen real life and excitement dance in her eyes. After that, she was just as addicted to the life as the rest of us were. In between studying for a GED and working part time as a waitress in bar downstairs, Bella learned how to fight from Eliot. Hardison taught her a little about hacking, Sophie showed her how to read a mark and play a role. Nate drilled the importance of planning into her and how to wing it when the plan fell apart. From me, she learned about security systems and how to pick locks.

I hated it whenever she was spending time with the others but they were family so I tried to be understanding. We'd just finished a job and were celebrating at the bar. A smile curled my lips while I watched Bella hustle a couple of drunks at pool. The bartender place a new bottle of beer in front of me, I accidently crushed in when one of the drunks touched the brunette's shoulder. I never noticed the bartender clean up the mess and get me another bottle. That one was shattered when Bella started to giggle in response to the idiot. A growl rumbled in my throat but stopped when she looked over at me for a second then went back to her game.

"You need to tell her, Parker," Sophie said when she sat down next to me at the far end of the bar.

"Tell who what," I asked confused.

"Bella. You need to tell Bella that you have feelings for her," she replied softly and I sat there blinking. It took a few minutes before I realized she was right.

"I can't tell her, I'm too broken. I don't understand… feelings," I started to panic.

The woman that had become a mother figure to me just smiled sadly then got up from her seat and went to find her mate. I wanted to go after her but an all too familiar scent came from behind me. Reluctantly, I turned around and looked at the human I felt for.

"What were you and Soph talking about," Bella asked innocently but there was something odd in her eyes.

"Well… um… she wanted to tell me it was okay to crave… er… I mean…," I babbled but was cut off when Bella kissed me then hugged me.

"I love you, too, Parker. You excite me and make me feel alive and don't give me that "But I'm broken" crap. I don't care because I still think you're perfect," she whispered. All of my feelings for her burst out of me and I kissed her back.

Bella smirked at me when I ended the kiss so she could breathe then pulled on my hand. I gave her a puzzled look and she sighed then looked to the door then back to me.

"I want to go bed," the brunette told me in an oddly husky tone.

"You don't look tired. Did you drink too much," I asked her.

"Sex, Parker. I want to go upstairs to bed so we can have sex," Bella whispered and her cheeks became a bright scarlet.

Our family snickered as I let her pull out of the bar. I'd had sex in the past but never really understood the appeal. From my dim human memories, I recalled that sex with men had been disgusting. During that brief period when Tara had replaced Sophie, we'd had sex and it had been somewhat pleasant but it was obvious that something had been missing. Back when Bella had told us about her past, she said that she was still a virgin but not from lack of trying. That statement confused me so, later, I asked Eliot why being a virgin was a big deal.

"Think of Bella's… Lady Stuff… like a safe. One that hasn't been cracked so no one has stolen her valuables," my brother explained with a pained expression.

I was suddenly excited when I remembered Eliot's words. As soon as we entered the stairwell that led up to the apartment, I picked up Bella and ran at vampire speed to her room.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Cullen Job**

_Disclaimer: The only thing I own is this story; everything else belongs to SM and TNT._

Ch. 3: Reunion

"_Bella Swan," the Cullen matriarch asked sorrowfully._

"_Yes ma'am," Eliot answered her._

"_It looks like that's just one more thing we need to discuss," Alice stated then moved inside._

EPOV (Eliot)

Everybody followed the little pixie vampire into the Denali house. The tension went up several degrees once we sat down in the living room. A battle line was drawn when Kate's family tentatively joined the two of us on one side of the room while the Cullen's occupied the other. The battle scarred blonde male looked like he was in pain, based on Bella's description I guessed he was the empath, Jasper. The Denali's radiated confusion, my mate and I hostility and various emotions leaked from the Cullen's. It must've been hell for the vet.

Edward looked as if he was about to open his stupid mouth but the little one, Alice, beat him to the punch. The pixie explained about how her credit card was declined while shopping then the two visions she had. Carlisle flashed over to the computer in the corner then after a minute of furious surfing, he returned to his place at his mate's side.

"I just checked on several of the family accounts and they were all empty. Based on what Alice saw, whomever broke into Mr. Jenks' office stole our private information. As for her other vision, I cannot think of why the IRS would investigate me unless the two incidents are somehow linked," the Cullen patriarch told us and several more minutes passed while the rest of his family checked on their private accounts.

My cell phone started to play the theme to Ocean's Eleven. I answered it then listened to Nate as he went into the basics of our new job and how Jenks wanted us to meet with Dr. Cullen. I told him they were here in Denali. The others were going to fly up on the next available flight.

"What are the chances we can convince her to sit this one out," I asked him when my big brother protectiveness flared again. Kate's cell started to blast Pink's So What. She hit the talk button then just handed it to me.

"Don't even think about keeping me out of this," Bella growled then hung up. I handed the phone back to its owner then continued speaking with Nate.

"Never mind," I sighed and ended the call then told Kate that my family was on their way. The room had fallen silent but I knew it was just the calm before the next storm.

"You said that Bella Swan is your sister, how did that come about," Esme asked in a pained whisper.

"Yes ma'am, she's been living with us for four years and working with us for a little less," I replied politely. Even if Esme hadn't given off a motherly vibe that prevented anyone from wanting to be rude to her, my own human mother raised me right. There was no way I was going to disrespect her.

"HOW DARE YOU INTERFERE IN MY BELLA'S LIFE," Edward snarled after he flashed in front of my and got in my face. There were several shocked gasps when he suddenly flew through the air and landed behind the couch Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice were sitting on. Nobody had seen my strike and they looked at me wearily.

"Hold your tongue, boy, if you plan to keep it," I told him coldly then continued, "You've got a lot of nerve claiming that she's yours and acting like you give a shit what happens to her. After what you did to her, you're existing on borrowed time."

"Edward never did anything to Bella. He kept her safe because he loved her," Alice countered my statement.

"If he loved her then why did he take Bella into the woods and tell her that she was an ugly, pathetic human; that the only reason he didn't drain while he fucked her was because his family adopted her as a pet," I demanded in the same cold tone and the room filled with growls.

"WHAT! You knew she never saw herself clearly, that she always felt inferior to us and you used her insecurities to tear out her heart then stomp on it. Bella loved you with everything she had; hell… she loved the entire family that way, even me. Despite our shortcomings, all she ever saw was the good in us but you had to destroy her because your cowardice," Rosalie seethed at her brother while the rest of their family and the Denali coven glared at the mind reader.

The bronze haired vampire must have read the murderous intent of his siblings and rushed out of the house with them hot on his heels. Tanya, Irina and Carmen joined in.

"We did not know Edward did that, if my family knew then we would have returned to apologize to Bella and explain the real reason we left. After the events of her birthday, Edward was convinced our family was a threat to her so he demanded that we leave. He preyed on our various fears for her safety until we agreed with him," Carlisle explained and his expression was both apologetic and sincere. The others returned dragging a beaten Edward behind them.

Alice asked about how bad it was for her and I hesitated for a minute before I told them. The women sobbed when I explained how on the same day as Edward left she lost her dad, mom and stepdad. Then I told them how she went into a catatonic state and the doctor called her only remaining relative, an uncle named Nathan Ford. I glossed over how long it taken her to heal and finding her place with us. Throughout the account, the mind reader looked as if he was burning from the inside. _Good,_ I thought.

"Is she still human," the blonde, Rosalie asked bluntly and it wasn't hard to see that the question was on the minds of all her family members.

"No, Bella's been a vampire for three years…," I started to explain but was interrupted by an enraged Edward.

"SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO STAY HUMAN! NOT ONLY HAVE YOU STOLEN HER SOUL AND MADE HER A MONSTER, YOU TURNED BELLA INTO A COMMON THIEF," He bellowed. There was a flash of movement then the sound of a gunshot and the emo boy was rubbing his cheek with a shocked expression on his face.

"You have lost any and all right to speak on the subject of Bella. In fact, I am tired of your rudeness. Your father and I raised you better than that. If you so much as utter a word without being spoken to or act disrespectfully again, I will personally rip off your head and keep it locked in a box until you learn some manners," she hissed at the errant child then glared at the rest of her children and continued in a conversational tone, "None of us has the right to comment on Bella's living status."

"I wasn't trying to be rude, just curious," Rosalie commented defensively.

"From everything I've heard since y'all learned about what happened when you left, I can guess that copper-top over there lied to you. Before for I answer anything else, I want to know why you care (I indicate the blonde female Cullen with a nod of my head)," I asked, my voice devoid of any emotion.

Rosalie took a deep breath then blew it out before she answered, "I was total bitch to Bella the whole time she was with my douche of a brother and my family. The others thought it was because of a combination of my dislike of change and being jealous of her humanity. While there was some truth in their beliefs, the real reason was something else entirely. During my human life, all I wanted was to have a husband and family of my own. On a superficial level, the man of my dreams was extremely wealthy and there were servants and all the accoutrements of a life of privilege. Nevertheless, at the heart of that dream was the desire to love and be loved in return regardless of financial circumstance. I was engaged to the son of the richest family in town but something was off about my fiancé. Like a fool, I ignored my instincts and it cost me my life and, as I thought at the time, my dream. Bella reminded me of myself in how she blindly loved my brother. I had hoped if I was bitchy enough, she'd run for the hills and her life would be spared."

Everyone in the room looked almost shocked by the admission. I gave her an appraising look then made a decision. Outside of the pansy, the members of the Cullen family had loved my little sister and still loved her. I was going to offer up the reasons for the change.

"After Bella was brought to Boston to live with us and we saw how devastated she was then learned her story, I went back to Forks with my brother. When we got there, we found pieces of vampire being burned in a bonfire while a newborn sat by watching in shock. The newborn, Riley, told us he didn't know what happened to Laurent, only that the two had been sent by his creator to hunt down Bella Swan. Laurent had gone off to hunt some humans while the other vampire went to check for the girl in town. Riley arrived at the place he was supposed to meet the older vampire and found him burning in the fire. I sent the newborn back to his creator with a warning not to hunt Bella any more.

"We returned to Boston and never thought about it again until a few months later. Someone had tipped of the Volturi that a human girl in Forks, Washington had learned about vampires and left alive. A friend, Tara, had been visiting Volterra and tipped us off. She arranged a meeting between Aro and Bella; he was intrigued by his inability to read her and allowed her to live provided she was changed within a year. She had already asked Nate to turn her but wanted to be a little older; Aro's verdict upped the timetable," I explained and tried to ignore the pained expressions on the assembled vampires.

Irina looked more stricken then the others but I understood why. The first time Kate brought me to meet her family; Irina was moping because her mate had been missing for a while. When she started to go on about Laurent, I stopped her then told her about finding his burning body parts. Tonight was the first time I revealed the whole story and she needed time to process what she learned.

The room devolved into several smaller conversations while we waited for my family to arrive. Edward had taken to pacing along the back wall muttering crap about getting his Bella back. Kate shook her head then smirked at me and something about it had drawn the attention of the younger Cullen's.

"This could be more fun than Cairo, care for a little wagering," she commented humorously.

"What you have in mind," I asked intrigued.

"A hundred on the Pixie in the Corner Pocket, Fifty that Emmett says something stupid and a thousand that Sophie goes after Edward," my mate offered.

"It seems like Emmett saying something stupid is a given so drop that part. I'll go with a hundred on the Pixie in the Corner Pocket off Hardison and thousand on Parking going after the mindreader," I countered and she offered her hand in acceptance.

"I'm kind of insulted about that saying stupid stuff comment and I don't understand the Pixie in the Corner Pocket crap but if your betting on who's going to kick Edward's ass then I want a piece of the action. I'll put a thousand on Bella beating the shit out of him," Emmett stated then glared at us to argue. Kate and I shrugged and accepted the bet.

Jasper, not to wanting to be left out, piped up, "A thousand says nobody attacks Edward tonight."

With all the bets placed, we counted down the time until zero hour. Eventually, a car was heard turning up the winding driveway and the atmosphere grew thick with anticipation. Seconds ticked by then a large vehicle parked in front of the house. Carmen made her way to the door and opened it for the new arrivals. Nate and Sophie were the first ones to enter, arm in arm, and move to where the rest of us were gathered. They were followed by Bella and Parker, side by side, with Hardison bringing up the rear. My brother had stepped off to the side of the two girls so he was able to get a better look into the room.

"BELLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAA," Alice shouted then flashed over to her former best friend.

The tiny vampire unexpectedly veered away from Bella then smacked into my brother before she crashed into the corner. Hardison had absorbed most of the kinetic energy so she only left a dent instead of an Alice sized hole. She shook the plaster dust from her body with a puzzled expression. Parker had instinctively pulled her mate into a protective embrace the second the littlest Cullen moved. Everyone's attention shifted from the pixie and back to Bella and Parker when Edward growled. My blonde sister responded by tightening the embrace, biting Bella's neck then sliding a hand into her pants to stroke the brunette. Bella moaned as she tangled one hand into Parker's hair.

"Parker, how many times have I told you about inappropriate touching in public," Sophie chided and the two girls were once again side by side holding hands.

"Don't you ever touch my Bella again," the bronze haired moron hissed.

Sophie, Parker and Bella snarled as the three women focused all of their attention on Edward. Those of us that had money riding on what happened next waited to see who won. Jasper looked smug then the room was filled with continuous waves of calm. My mother and oldest sister were quickly affected but Bells made it three steps before she finally succumbed to the manipulation. Me, Kate and Emmett glared at the cheating bitch of an empath.

"Nobody said we couldn't use our gifts to influence the bet," Jasper said while Alice climbed into his lap.

"I think we need to get down to business. I'm Nate Ford and this is my mate - Sophie, our oldest son – Eliot, our middle son and daughter – Hardison and Parker, and I believe you already know our youngest daughter – Bella, Parker's mate," my father commented.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Cullen Job**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Leverage, I'm just playing with them for a while. I'll put them up when I'm done, promise._

Ch. 4: Talented

NPOV

After I finished introducing my family, Tanya introduced the members of the Denali Coven. They seemed like good people because with Eliot and Kate being mates they were extended family. After Tanya was done, Carlisle introduced the members of his family, not that that was needed because Bella had already told us about them. However, it was good to finally have faces to go with the names and descriptions. We sat around the spacious living room and a growl drew everyone's attention to Edward. The mindreader was glaring at Bella and Parker.

Even without my power, it was easy to see what had upset him. While we were situating ourselves in the available furniture, my youngest daughter had crawled into her mate's lap and was nipping, licking and kissing her neck. Parker being Parker saw nothing wrong with the other girl's behavior and let her keep doing it. I gave Sophie a look and with a roll of her eyes, she dealt with the lovebirds.

"Ow… ow… ow, Mooooom," Bella whined as my wife pulled her by the ear then set her beside us.

"Parker shouldn't have touched, or bitten, you like that. We all know you have a one-track mind especially when trying to get her to change her mind about a no sex punishment. Now, be a good girl and pay attention because we're about to get down to business," Sophie chided but wasn't able to hide her smirk. At the mention of business, our daughter's eyes lit up and I knew that one tracked mind had been successfully diverted to a new target much to Parker's annoyance.

I hated to delay things even more because the brunette might get impatient but I knew we wouldn't be able to kick things off until some questions were answered. My eyes drifted over all the vampires across from us while I tried to see potential problems.

"Dr. Cullen, I know you and your family are curious, so go ahead and ask what you need to," I offered then shot a warning glance to Bella when she started to fidget.

"Before any questions, I would like to convey an apology to Bella on behalf of my family. As your son, Eliot, discovered while we waited for your arrival, none of us was aware of what Edward said to her when we left. My son used his talent to prey on our fears for Bella's safety to get us to leave but that was the last thing we wanted. Had we known the vile things that were said to her, we would have come back and told her the truth," Carlisle began, his voice filled with pain and sadness. Eliot nodded in agreement.

"Now, Eliot mentioned that you were Bella's biological uncle. How is that and how did you become a vampire," he asked when he continued.

"Renee was my little sister. Our mother died giving birth to her and our father did the best he could raising both of us for a while. He sent her to live with our maternal grandmother mostly because he had no clue how to deal with little girls. Another reason was that he was a bookie and hadn't wanted her caught in any backlash from his business. I spent summers with her and she always came home for Christmas. The Old Man taught me everything I know about crooks. When I grew up, I used that knowledge to become one of the best insurance investigators. At one time or another, I caught each one of these miscreants," I began then smiled at my family fondly as I remembered those human days.

"Eventually, I got married and we had a son. My boy got very sick and when I found a treatment that could cure him, the company I worked for refused the claim. After he died, I went off the deep end. Renee let me live with them for a while and Bells helped patch me up to the point where I was able to function. A few years later, somebody hired me to put a crew together to recover what he claimed was stolen industrial designs. I put together a team of the best thieves I'd ever known and went to work. Three things happened during that job: First, the man that hired us lied about whom the designs belonged to. Second, we were turned into vampires. Third, we decided to stay together and use our skills to take down corrupt businessmen and politicians," I finished the cliff's notes version of the past.

"Do any of you have special gifts," Jasper asked next.

"I should say so, they are a most talented family," Eleazar interjected excitedly.

"Eliot has the ability to sense weaknesses then exploit them. Parker is a specialized form of tracker, she can find inanimate objects. My wife, Sophie, is a Chameleon; she can alter everything about herself. I'm an Oracle; I see patterns and know how somebody will respond to a given set of circumstances. Bella is a very powerful mental shield, not only is she immune to all vampiric powers but she can use it to psychically influence people; just like she did with Alice earlier. When Alice ran at her, Bella decided to have some fun and influenced her to veer off and hit her brother. She can extend that aspect of her shield over a room with little effort but the larger the area or the more people in the space, the more strain it causes. Hardison's ability is the most unique, he's a technopath," I explained but was interrupted by the giant Cullen.

"A techno what," he asked confused but my son had already retrieved the wireless touch screen keyboard from the messenger bag at his feet.

Hardison set it on his lap then placed both hands on it and closed his eyes. The lights flickered, the stereo blared to life, the computer started to display its internet history, the large flat screen television turned on and a 3D animated Hardison glanced out at us. He waved to the room then beamed smugly, "Even for vampires, it's the Age of the Geek, baby,"

"Amazing," Carlisle and Jasper breathed while the others nodded their heads in agreement.

"I am very surprised that Aro has not _collected_ any of you for the Volturi Guard," Eleazar commented with more than a little trepidation.

"Believe me, he tries but he's so afraid of Sulpicia that he usually leaves us alone," Sophie replied slyly.

"Despite what everyone believes, Aro secretly leaves Volterra every other month. He flies to Bangkok to visit a brothel that caters to vampires. His preferred encounters are with young boys. We have pictures and video of him with three boys during a single visit, two days before his and Sulpicia's anniversary. If he becomes too persistent in his attempts to get us, she will get copies of everything," I explained before anyone could ask what Aro's fear of his wife had to do with anything.

"Look, I think my family should hunt then when we get back we'll go over what we know and leave any other questions for later," I quickly added because I knew Edward was about to do something stupid and I wanted Bella out of the house. The others agreed and Eliot stayed behind while the rest of our family hunted.

BPOV

It had already been a long day before we arrived in Alaska and the added stress of seeing the Cullen's again hadn't helped. They, well Doucheward, had hurt me really bad and I wasn't sure how I'd handle the reunion. When Alice, my former best friend, ran at me, I decided a little payback was in order, both against the pixie and my brother. I wanted to laugh my ass off when I got her to hit Hardison then bounce into the wall.

Stupid Parker and her possessive sexiness had to get me all riled up and Mom just had to stop me form getting her to cave in on that damn no sex punishment. Just a couple more seconds and my mate would've torn my clothes off and taken right there. The fact the Edward was going to be forced to watch her pleasure me in a way he never could was just icing on the cake. Instead, I had to sit there while my father went through the Mouseketeer Role Call then explain our powers… boring. Been there, done that and got the tee shirt. Mom had mentioned making plans for the new job and I wanted to hurry up and get to that part. Eventually, Dad suggested we go for a quick hunt. Once in the woods we went our separate ways.

I was just finishing off my second elk when something hard crashed into me and knocked me to the ground. My survival instinct kicked in and it was a few seconds before I realized that Edward was the one on top of me. His hands were already holding my face but I was able to use my power and prevented the bastard from kissing me. He smashed my head into the ground repeatedly as an attempt to distract me. I felt the back of my skull crack and only added fuel to my mounting rage. With a growl, I threw him off me then scrambled to my feet. He sneered as I pretended to be disoriented and rushed me.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Cullen Job**

Ch. 5: It's Only a Flesh Wound

BPOV

Edward Soon-to-be-my-Bitch Cullen obviously still thought of me as the pathetically naïve girl he'd manipulated back in Forks. He was about to get a very rude awakening. I needed to end this as quickly as possible because while my I was faking disorientation, my hair was plastered to the back of my head and I felt venom that leaked down my back from the my injury. It had healed but the loss of venom was going to weaken me shortly.

The stupid fucker smirked as he rushed me head on like some dumbass Newborn. I dropped my shield completely to conserve my energy. At the last second, I dodged to the left and my arm shot out and snagged his waistband as he passed. With a half-assed pull meant to get him to believe that I was trying to throw him, I "accidentally" ripped off his pants and boxers. The move had caused the mindreader to stumble but he recovered then spun back to face me. If he'd been expecting me to stare in shock at cock, he was beyond disappointed and well into pissed when all I did was point and laugh.

He acted out of pure rage when he tried to punch me with a right hook. I instinctively reacted just like Eliot taught me and grabbed his wrist, spun in the same direction as the blow was headed then used his own momentum to tear the arm while he careened into a fallen tree. His body doubled over and I was inspired. I flipped the detached arm over and spit as much venom onto the still closed fist as possible then rammed the limb elbow deep up his ass at vampire speed before he recovered and launched another attack.

Edward's screams must've been heard for miles and I spat, "Its called fisting Eddie and it's the only action you're ever going to get. Besides I thought you Studio 54 types liked that shit."

I stepped back to admire my handy work and stumbled for real. The venom loss had finally caught up with me and I was having a hard time focusing. Edward noticed and worked through his own pain to press the new advantage. I just managed to dodge his wild attack but slipped and fell. My opponent was never going to get another opening like this. The arrival of others changed the fight.

"Ouch… damn… that just ain't right," Hardison muttered then it was all snarls, thunderclaps and rending metal.

PPOV

The rest of the family and I had returned to the Denali house and were waiting for Bella to get back. I noticed that Edward was missing and one of the other Cullen's said that he'd gone for a walk to clear his head at their father's suggestion. I wasn't thrilled that I couldn't keep an eye on the little shit. Nate was explaining our, Omnivorous, lifestyle to the other two families. We hunted animals for the most part but supplemented that with donated blood; if we were on a job and weren't able to get to our stores, we fed on rapists, murders, drug dealers and the like. The scarred one seemed to be thinking hard about what he'd just heard. Hardison and the giant one had started playing some stupid video game when the tiny Cullen's face went blank and she gasped.

"EDWARD IS ATTACKING BELLA," she screeched in that obnoxious high pitched voice of hers.

Every vampire in the house was running out the back door without another word. Bella's scent ended in a small clearing and we stepped out just as she stumbled away from him. I smiled when I saw the bastard's missing arm was securely shoved up his own ass.

"Ouch… damn… that just ain't right," Hardison muttered and sounded like he would've gotten sick if he was still human.

The scent of my mate's venom was thick in the air and rushed to her side with the doctor while Eliot, Kate and Sophie dealt with the mindreader. My brother tore off his other arm, his mate ripped off one leg and our mother the other but still the monster tried to get to my Bella. By that point, I'd had enough and left my lover's side long enough to stalk over and rip the fucker's head off. Nobody hurts my mate… nobody. The caramel haired Cullen, the mother, begged and pleaded with us not to kill her son but I tried to ignore her. She then turned her attention to Sophie.

"Please, one mother to another, I cannot lose another child. I have already lost my baby when I was human and then Bella, let me keep my son," the vampire pleaded directly to my mother.

"Eliot, Parker, Kate… it's time to let this go," Sophie commented and my brother and his mate walked over to Bella but I still wanted the mindreader to suffer.

"Parker, baby, for me…," Bells whispered weakly. I tossed the head to the older Cullen woman and flashed back to my mate's side. From the periphery of my vision I noticed the blonde female Cullen go over to her torn apart brother then start breaking bones before she put him back together.

Nate and the doctor were crouched over the brunette when I got there and Bella was struggling to get to her feet with their help. I placed my arms around her waist and led her off into the woods to get her some blood. When we were far enough from the others that I thought was safe, I sat her against a tree trunk then killed a grizzly bear and brought it back for her. I smirked as she started to feed.

Bella had finished off draining the animal and realized that something was off. She looked down then over to me and asked saucily, "Did you steal my clothes?"

I held the pilfered garments up then dropped them as I pounced.

**AN: Short but I needed a little Eddie bashing before the fun started.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Cullen Job**

_Disclaimer: You already know what I'm going to say._

Ch. 6: Tension Release and Too Many Players

APOV

Rose, Jasper, Emmett and I put Edward's stupid ass back together after the several different members of the Ford Coven had handed it to him. Of course, for being a sucker punching bitch and almost rapist, my sister made sure to bread quite a few of the dipshit's bones. Carlisle had given him a once over to make sure his wounds were healing properly then he and Esme led Eddie in the opposite direction Parker and Bella had gone to hunt. The Denali's returned back to their house with the remaining Fords in tow. The rest of us decided to hunt as a way to let off steam before going back ourselves and hooked back up with the missing members of our family when we were done.

Despite having been beaten down twice in a single day, Edward just had to start running his damn mouth. He was ranting about how Bella was his mate and if she knew what was good for her, she'd come crawling back; and more bullshit along the same lines. Carlisle told him to knock it off and accept the bed he'd made with his lies but the little shit kept on going. Not even Esme's backhand was enough to get him to stop. All it succeeded in doing was getting him to alternate between bitching about his mate and how we were plotting against him. Halfway back to the house, we'd had enough and ripped his limbs off, what shocked me the most was when our mother was the one that ripped his belligerent head off. Each of us carried a piece and after we got back, all but the head were placed in separate trunks. The head was left on the coffee table with a steel ball-gag in his mouth so he could still hear what was said without interrupting.

Everyone sat around the living room and waited for Parker and Bella to come back home. The funny thing was that the others never mentioned the state we'd brought Eddie home in. Tanya even joked about using his head as a new mantle piece. It had been a few hours but the absent vampires had yet to return. My eyes glazed over and the vision of blonde and brunette immersed in rabid sex flooded my mind. Normally I'd have blocked it out but the fact of the matter was that I'd always thought my former best friend had a hot little body and I hoped that once my prick of a brother had frustrated her enough that I would convince her to join me and Jazz for some bedroom Olympics. Normally, we confined such play sessions to Peter and Charlotte but Rose and Emmett did in pinch.

The scent of my arousal spread throughout the room then my lust slammed into Jasper and caught him off guard. His gift absorbed it, amplified it and then unleashed it on everyone. I heard several gasps and moans then four couples made their way upstairs in a hurry. My sight alternated between the vision and the action that was currently taking place in the living room. Irina, who'd developed a taste for dark meat, was bobbing her head up and down on Hardison's schlong. Tanya was riding Rose's face while Emmett pounded into his wife. I'd felt Jasper undressing me and his naked form was on his knees, he smirked at me just before two fingers were thrust into my soaked core and his wicked tongue worked its magic on my clit. Edward's head was forced to bear witness to the impromptu orgy.

Two hours later, the house reeked of sex and everyone was freshly showered, dressed and basking in the afterglow of the preceding activities. Parker and Bella had made it back to the house and we were finally able to get started. They scented the air and smirked before resuming their previous positions.

"I suppose we should thank you two. The vision I had of your post hunt activities lit the fire for our festivities here," I told them and the blonde gave me wink in response.

"Okay, Hardison, run it," the brunette vampire chirped as she sat down between her parents and Nate shot her a dirty look.

The technopath focused his power and the large screen plasma TV lit up with security footage of the last fundraiser for Carlisle's clinic project. Suddenly, one man was highlighted.

"That is Gordon Trudeau, he is one of my partner's in the clinic," my father identified the man.

Hardison's voice came out of the TV speakers, "Gordon Alexander Trudeau is the CEO of the Omni Medical Consortium, the corporate medical provider that only exists on paper. A search of all the usual databases revealed that his family came to help the Colonies from Paris and since the Revolutionary War have earned their money the really old fashioned way, whoring and stealing. Trudeau uses OMC as a front to launder money for a few of the drug cartels south of the border. The DEA has never gotten enough evidence for an indictment. "

The footage continued to play and an all too familiar redhead molded herself to the human. A collective hiss from my family and Bella filled the room.

"Victoria," Carlisle explained and the remaining vampires growled.

The psychotic nomad bitch played the role of bubbling date for a while then moved off in the direction of the rest rooms. She stopped near the end of the cash bar and was talking with somebody but her body blocked them from the camera, the only thing that could be seen was a masculine hand on her shoulder.

"Whoever she's talking to knows the camera angles and I can't get a shot of him," the technopath explained but Bella went rigid.

"What else do you have on Trudeau," she asked and her agitation over Victoria's unseen collaborator was obvious to everyone.

"When not laundering money, the bulk of his time is divided up between researching his family history, but stopped when he found links to an illegitimate child of Isabella of France, and vacationing at his home in Cypress," Hardison replied and his little sister smiled brightly as she pulled out her cell phone.

Bella accessed her contacts list then hit call when she reached the one she was looking for. In a perfect Jersey accent she said, "Mr. Jenks, this is Rhoda with Dem Exterminata's and I wanted to confirm that our boys will be by your place to take care of your Silverfish problem."

She ended the call then waited for a few minutes while we stared at her curiously. When her phone went off, the brunette vampire answered after the first ring, "Hey Jenks, you're home and offices are being watched by Interpol so you need to take a vacation for about a week then come back and act like its business as usual. I'll let you know when it's safe to continue with your other activities."

"We're being set up just like the Cullen's," she stated in response to our questioning looks then continued, "The unseen fucker Victoria was talking was wearing a platinum Rolex and I'd bet everything currently in my bank account that if Hardison blew up the image of his wrist you'd see a certain insurance company's logo."

"Sterling," Nate hissed.

"Have I ever mentioned how much I really hate that guy," Eliot added.

"Sterling was my chief rival during my insurance investigation days and has continued to be a thorn in our collective sides to this day. He managed to manipulate us into getting him a job with Interpol. But what I'd like to know is why he's making another run on us now," the Ford Coven's leader explained.

"Easy, kill two birds with one stone and have a win-win for both him and his ally. Think about it, the whole mate for mate thing won't work for Victoria because I'm not with Mr. Disembodied Head over there. She's obviously a planner, that shit with Laurent and that newborn – Riley (?) proves that. The redhead still wants her revenge so she comes up with a plan to get back at the Cullen's where it would hurt them the most; their good name and bank accounts. Psycho knows she can't come after me directly but while doing research learns about your history with Sterling. He wants to get back at you and take down Trudeau. Victoria goes to him with an idea to get us to do his dirty work then he swoops in and nabs us and Trudeau at the same time," Bella answered her father's last question.

"Great, so what are we supposed to do now," Eliot demanded.

"Easy, steal us some religious relics," she replied excitedly but Nate growled softly at her and she just rolled her eyes.

"Sweetheart, you need to stop nicking your father's lines and explain what religious relics have to do with anything," Sophie chided her daughter.

"Fine, but Dad really needs to just grow up," Bella huffed and looked incredulous when her mother motioned for her to continue.

"Seriously, you need me to break this down for you? We're a family of thieves for God's sake and you are all just sitting there and telling me I'm the only one that ever paid attention in history class. Isabella of France was the youngest surviving child, and only daughter, of King Phillip the Fair. That's our way in because Sterling knows most of our moves and won't expect us to go that old school," the young vampire explained as though she was talking to children but the rest of us were lost too.

"THE TEMPLAR TREASURE," Eleazar exclaimed as the vague hints Bella dropped suddenly made sense to him and she nodded smugly. He decided to enlighten the rest of us and his Castilian accent was more pronounced as he told us, "Phillip was a very broke King of France and coveted the vast wealth of the Knights Templar. He had his pet Pope, Clement, declare them heretics then issued orders to his troop to round up every Templar in France. On the morning of Friday, October 13th, the raids went down and the Order was suppressed. The only problem was that Phillip never found treasure, it vanished without a trace."

Bella picked up the story, "There is historical evidence that the Templar Fleet set sail from La Rochelle during the night before the raids. Speculative historians believe that the fleet split up. Rumors persist that at least three ships landed in Scotland and those Templar's aided Robert the Bruce. The bulk of the fleet ended up in Spain, where the knights were re-constituted the Knights of Christ. Christopher Columbus' father-in-law was a member of the KoC and he used their maps when he journeyed to the New World. Several people have put fourth a theory that before Jacques De Molay, the last Grand Master of the Templars, left their headquarters on the island of Cypress, he was hip to the threat the French King and Pope posed so he had the treasure smuggled out a little at a time. To me, it seems likely that the treasure remained broken up after it left Paris."

"So you think that just because Trudeau is related to this Isabella and has a place on Cypress that he's got some kind of Knights Templar fetish," Emmett commented still a little confused but Jasper seemed to be on the same page as our former sister.

"What's the play," Parker asked her mate.

"Easy, we're going to run a Shell Game at the same time as a Fiddle Game and maybe throw in a Cuban Sandwich; Lord knows we've a couple of unattached Succubi that could pass for dead hookers," was her reply and she smiled.

All of the non-thieves in the room were still confused as to what was going on but the way Nate was looking at Carmen and Eleazar sparked a vision. My family looked worried when I nodded to Bella with a Cheshire cat's grin. This was going to be fun.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Cullen Job**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Leverage._

Ch. 7: Setting the Stage

SPOV

I rolled over and grabbed my phone when it rang at the ungodly hour of… 0330. The red haired beauty next to me in the bed huffed at the interruption. She was insatiable and it was only a matter of time before I'd done myself some permanent injury. The look in her eyes told me that she'd work out her frustration over the call and I'd be lucky if I was able to walk later. The name on the caller id read Carter, my newest Interpol minion.

"Carter, this better be bloody important," I vented at my underling after I hit the talk button.

"Sorry if I woke you, sir, but I thought you would want to know that Nathan Ford and his crew will be arriving in New York on a 0800 flight from Vancouver," the other man explained quickly and I wasn't surprised my old nemesis had moved swiftly.

"I'll be there at 0730," I responded then ended the call.

Without warning, Victoria had me pinned on my back to the mattress; my cock hardened and she impaled herself upon in. Her nails painfully dug into my flesh and left bloody trails she happily licked as she ground into me forcefully. As I gave myself over to the pleasure and pain, I remembered how I'd met the saucy minx.

_*Flashback: Paris, France – One Year Ago*_

I sat at my desk at Interpol Headquarters and read the file that had been waiting for me when I arrived. Apparently, a French industrialist's daughter died as a result of snorting some bad cocaine. It was the fourth death in the past six months throughout Europe. Each time, the coke had been traced to the same cartel back in Columbia. During the investigation, Gordon Trudeau came to our attention. I knew the bastard was laundering money for a number of cartels but I wasn't able to prove. He was going to be in Paris for some gala at the Louvre and I was going to be there.

The gala was an insurance company's nightmare but that was my problem any more. One of the best things about my time in that industry was the number of contacts I cultivated. Those contacts not only got me into the party but access to the security office and the camera room for my men. I scanned the crowd from a corner while drinking some rather fine champagne when she sauntered over to me.

The exquisite specimen of womanhood had flawless pale skin, flaming red hair and red eyes. Her silken voice wrapped around me like a caress. She introduced herself as Victoria Mitchell and we spent the rest of the evening talking. During the conversation, my strange new friend admitted to working with Trudeau and had been cheated by him. Our meeting was fortuitous so I quickly arranged to meet with her the following day at her hotel. The different ways I could use her floated through my mind as I excused myself and decided to spend the rest of the gala in the camera room doing some internet research on her. I've been around too long not to spot a con artist when I meet one. Sifting through the usual databases yielded only rumors and innuendoes. That meant Victoria was very good at whatever she really did. A nagging at the back of my mind whispered that she was trying to play me but knowing that going in meant that I was able to use that to my advantage to play her.

_*End of Flashback*_

I was exhausted and walked with a barely perceptible limp by the time I arrived at the airport security office. Victoria opted to stay behind because she had some kind of history with the newest member of Nate's team and hadn't wanted to risk tipping them off. My people were placed in unobtrusive spots throughout the terminal with laser microphones as the plane arrived at the gate. All that was left was waiting for our quarry to make their appearance then figure out what their play was.

The monitors showed Nate and crew entered from the gate then start head for the baggage claim. From the expressions on their faces, they all looked angry. All at once, Ford spun on his people; the laser mics broadcast what was said.

"Damn it, that's enough. You all seem to forget that I'm the mastermind of this operation so we're using my plan and that's final," Nate hissed but only pissed off his fellow thieves even more.

"Fuck you, Nate; I'm sick of your arrogant attitude. Christ, you're starting to sound like that prick, Sterling. You forget that we all did pretty well before on our own before joining up with you," the hitter, Spencer, ground out and Sophie stepped in between the two men that were squaring off against each other.

"Eliot, I think Nate's plan is best but instead of fighting, let's do something else. We will divide into three teams; me and Nate, you and Hardison then Parker and Bella. The first team to get Trudeau wins. If one of your teams wins then Nate agrees to consider any plans you come up with whenever we do a job. If we win, you all agree not to complain anymore," she offered and the group agrees. After they gathered their luggage, Parker and the other blonde went in one direction. Nate and the grifter went in another then Spencer and the hacker left in a third.

"Sir, what do you want us to do," Carter asked over the radio and I told my people to split up then follow the pairs.

"Bugger me," I mumbled under my breath as I made my way back to the hotel. My job had just gotten three times as hard… or was it? Those idiots were going to play to their talents so it might not be as bad as I had originally thought. Taking them down was going to be more fun then I've had in a very long time.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Cullen Job**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Leverage._

Ch. 8: Find the Pea Pt. 1 – All Tangled Up

PPOV

The family had split up into three teams then we had gone our separate ways. Bella and I made our way out of the airport while a few of Sterling's inept goons attempted to follow us. A contemptuous snort and an almost imperceptible head shake from the vixen next to me showed that she'd been thinking along the same lines that I had; it would've been too easy to shake these idiots. My fingers brushed along the back of her hand, a gesture of comfort as well as a reminder that this was supposed to be fun. She shot me a sexy smirk and I wasn't able to stop myself from pulling her into a passionate kiss. Our shadows gasped and we smelled their arousal. Puh-leez, like they had a chance for anything beyond a free show. Penises were disgusting and useless; I never understood what Sophie, or any woman for that matter, saw in them.

Instead of going to the rental lot, my mate led us to the long-term parking area then quickly scanned the selection. The brunette nodded then strode over to a hunter green Jaguar and within seconds had it open and hotwired. I smiled at how much better my baby had gotten with her skills. I freely admitted, no matter how grudgingly, that her near theft of that pink diamond was practically flawless. It would've been perfect if she'd of included me and I was still pissed that she hadn't. A honking horn knocked me out of my thoughts and I hopped into the Jag and we headed straight for the City Planner's office to get our hands on a copy of some blueprints.

SPOV

I sat the airport security office and watched as my men split up to follow Nathan's people while I considered which pair to deal with first. One of my minions texted me a photograph of Parker making out with the new girl; that had almost been enough for me to choose them but then a memory popped up out of nowhere and sealed the deal. I'd had a suspicion that I'd met that brunette girl before but I hadn't been able to figure out where until now. I met her at the funeral for Ford's son but she was younger then. Bella… that was her name, the daughter of Nate's sister, Renee. She'd been a little head turner back then and she was stunningly more so now. A satisfied grin graced my face as I thought of what my old friend would do to keep that girl from going to prison.

A car was taking me back to the hotel when one of my men called and told me Parker and Bella had conned a clerk into giving them some blue prints. The lackey went on to explain that he'd flashed his badge at the same cretin and had managed to find out that the plans had been for the hotel that Trudeau was staying at. It was obvious that the girls were going to try to find a way to break into his suite in order to steal the evidence to clear the Cullen's. I got out once we reached the hotel and I headed up to my room where I had a 3D plan of the building on my laptop. All I had to do was figure out the most logical place they'd strike then wait for them to make their move before I pounced on them.

Victoria had been waiting for me in the room when I arrived. From the hunger in her eyes, I knew she was horny again. Luckily, I was able to stall her for an hour. I popped a couple of Viagra then washed it down with nice glass of Glen Livet and turned on my laptop. It had taken most of the allotted time but I managed to figure out how Parker was going to do it and made the necessary upgrades to security. My laptop had hardly been pushed away before the redheaded minx had my trousers undone and my cock in her mouth.

"That's it baby," I'd started to say but she growled around my member as she deep throated it and the vibrations only added to the pleasure, which made it hard to think let alone talk.

BPOV

The sun had set and Parker and I argued on the roof of the hotel over what gear we needed to use. My mate was a tad OCD when it came to her gear. Well, the blonde vampire was OCD on just about everything but it was one of the many quirks that made me love her. I smirked as I remembered that it was what also made her a hellcat in bed. Sex wasn't over until _she_ was satisfied that I'd had enough orgasms and there wasn't an inch of my body that wasn't covered in her scent. There'd been this one time when I distracted her by brushing my fingers against her slit and she started the whole process all over again. It had taken a week and a half before I'd been able to walk again then another three days before I could have sex again. That was the last time I distracted her.

Eventually, I caved and agreed that we could use the new rig she'd made. The two of us harnessed up then connected ourselves to the small winch device. Parker's plan was for us to go down the elevator shaft then access the air duct system. The mark was supposed to be out at the opera or some shit. With a couple of anticipatory grins, we dove into the shaft. The thrill of the controlled fall was cut short by two tiny hiccups; first, my lover had hadn't set this rig up for two people. Our fall became faster than it should've been and the emergency break engaged which brought us to an abrupt and jarring halt. Second, laser sensors had been recently added to the shaft just above our destination.

"I told you we needed to use the other rig," I vented at her as we both tried to reach the safety release but only ended up hopelessly tangled together.

"Don't blame the rig, you're just a jinx," Parker seethed and I growled at her in response.

The argument started to get heated as we dangled in the shaft then anger turned to passion when I ripped the chest of her black lycra body stocking and revealed her delectable breasts. My eyes turned black and I latched onto one of the pert mounds without a second thought. The blonde vampire's moans where like music to my ears. Her hands made quick work of the lycra that covered my breasts and her fingers tweaked my nipples. I felt the thin material over my crotch get torn away then Parker twisted so that our bodies were in a classic 69 and I almost screamed as she thrust three fingers into my dripping core while her tongue lathed my clit. Not to be outdone, I broke through the fabric at her crotch when I shoved three of my own fingers inside of her then lashed her clit which was still hidden by the remaining lycra. We crashed over the edge within seconds of each other but were too far gone in our lust to stop. Orgasms continued to bleed into each other as we fucked and sucked suspended in midair.

The elevator doors to the penthouse above us were forced open and I stopped eating my Parker sundae long enough to see Sterling and his men sporting major hard-on's as they watched us. I paid them no further attention and went back to devouring my favorite dessert.

"Um… sir, what do you want us to do," one of the human males asked distracted.

"Riiight, once they finish up, take them to into custody and don't let anybody near them until I get there to interrogate them," I told them then noticed that Victoria had joined us as licked her lips as her eyes latched on to my erection. _She'll be the death of me_, I thought as I gave the lads orders to call me once the Flying Rug Munchers were in custody then followed Energizer Fuckbunny back to our room. One pair was down and two more were left; I prayed that I wouldn't be in a coma from all the sex before I'd had a chance to finish this.

**AN: Sorry for the wait on this update. I'd planned on getting one out for Spurs but felt inspired to do this one. That update is coming soon, though. Next chapter: Eliot and Hardison… **


	9. Chapter 9

**The Cullen Job**

_Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight or Leverage._

Ch. 9: Follow the Pea Pt. 2

SPOV

It had taken a couple of hours before Victoria finished with me and it was too painful to move. With a great deal of effort, I got out of bed then slowly got dressed. My redheaded playmate was noticeably absent but I wasn't about to bloody complain. A knock at the door drew my attention and I limped over to open it. Carter waited patiently, like the good little minion he was, and the smile on his face made him look like the cat that had eaten the canary. Before I so much as acknowledged him, he started to speak.

"Sir, we've caught a break. After Parker and that Bella girl finished their… _exercise,_ a couple of the men managed to get them to our holding area downstairs. The rest of us were about to check on Mr. Trudeau when we ran into Ford and Sophie Devereaux. We managed to take them before they had a chance to run off," the younger man explained to me animatedly.

"Well, that arrogant bastard, Nathan, was finally taken unawares. It seems like all the pieces of our plan are falling into place nicely. All we have to do is pinch the last two members of his merry band of thieves then we can bring down the Frenchman," I mused then asked, "Where is Trudeau now?"

"He called a local number and made a reservation for an hour from now. The men saw him get into a cab not long ago," Carter replied as he handed me a slip of paper with an address scrawled on it.

"If I know Spencer, he and Hardison will snatch him there then go after his laptop. Tell the men that we shall head out in an hour and fifteen minutes," I told him then brushed past him and made my way toward the elevators. My stomach was growling like an angry mastiff and there was just enough time to eat something in the restaurant in the lobby.

EPOV (Eliot)

Hardison worked his technopathic voodoo and listened in on Trudeau's cell phone calls then went through his call history. It appeared that their mark always made reservations at the same place several times whenever he was in town. According to their website, the place was a private dining club that catered to exotic tastes. His brother managed to electronically add them to Trudeau's reservation. He figured that they'd munch on a couple of lion steaks then wait. All they had to do was keep Sterling busy while the real caper went down. So far, the others had already been captured and the slimy prick was still clueless about what was really going on.

We stopped by our rooms just long enough to change into the Armani suits that Sophie had suggested then made our way to the restaurant. I was shocked when we pulled up to a Victorian style mansion in one of the older and richer neighborhoods of town. A well dressed woman opened the door after I rang the bell then led us to a reception desk. An older woman in business attire sat at the desk and looked up expectantly.

"Patrick Bateman and Bill Gibson; we're supposed to meet Gordon Trudeau," Hardison told her and she nodded then checked something on her computer.

"Ah, yes, that was a last minute addition to his reservation. Miss Flynn will take you upstairs so that you can get changed then you can join Mr. Trudeau," the receptionist commented as she glared at us with a disgusted look and I shrugged at my brother. Maybe she'd had a bad day.

Miss Flynn turned out to be the woman that had met us at the door. She motioned for us to fallow and we trailed her upstairs. I was starting to get a bad vibe and it only got worse as we climbed the staircase. My brother must've picked up on my nervousness because he was glaring at me as we stopped a little ways down the hall on the second floor. Our guide witnessed the silent exchange then gazed at us critically. Miss Flynn nodded to herself after a second then she directed me into one room and Hardison into the other. The silent woman followed me into my room and closed the door behind her.

"Your outfit is in the closet; I'll help you get ready," she told me sternly and I slowly made my way to the closet and opened it.

All the color drained from my face as I saw what awaited me. From a hanger dangled a rather complicated leather harness, a bit and bridle, and a pair of half shoes shaped like hooves. There was no way I was about to put that shit on and I turned to tell Miss Flynn but sputtered in shock instead. The redhead's dress was on the ground and kicked off to the side. In its place, she wore a black PVC corset with a matching garter belt, black stockings and her heels. A rather cruel looking whip was gripped in her left hand.

"I-I think…," I started to stammer but was interrupted by the end of the whip when it cracked by my ear.

"SILENCE; NOW STRIP," she commanded and I disrobed as quickly as possible. There was no way that I was going to piss that chick off. I simply prayed that Kate never found out about this.

Once the last stitch of my clothing hit the floor, she moved over to the closet and removed the _outfit_. The harness turned out to be a simple X of studded leather whose arms connected to a metal ring at the front and back. After it was in place, Miss Flynn attached another studded leather strip to the front ring that ended in inch-and-a-half metal cock ring that took her a few minutes to pull his cock and balls through. I shivered involuntarily as she gave my member a few rough tugs. Next, she put the bit in his mouth and secured the bridle into place then put the hoof shaped shoes on his feet. She moved to the bed and dropped the whip and picked up another object that I recognized as a riding crop. I stood there nervously as she stalked around me, gently slapping the crop against her thigh.

"Something is missing," the dominatrix muttered in a sing song tone from behind me.

I heard her move then a drawer opened and closed. The half shoes on me feet and the cock ring were all killing me and I lost focus for a second. Suddenly, the younger woman was behind me and I felt the sting of her crop against the inside of my thighs. Instinctively, I spread my legs wider then my eyes widened as she thrust something slick and bulbous someplace it was never supposed to go.

"There, now that you have your tail, you look like a perfect little pony. Come on," Miss Flynn commented then tugged on my reigns and led me out of the room.

Hardison waited in the hall for us but his outfit was far different from mine. His eyes danced with silent laughter as he stood there in black leather ass-less chaps, a black leather thong, matching boots, vest and fingerless black leather gloves. A black leather Stetson sat upon his head. Miss Flynn handed him my reigns then directed us to a room at the end of the hall. We hadn't taken four steps before we were surrounded by Sterling and his goons. The future dead men were laughing there asses off as they slapped us in cuffs and dragged us down into their waiting vehicles. I was the only one that noticed that Sterling was missing when we pulled away.

"COME ON, MAN, AT LEAST Y'ALL COULD'VE LET US CHANGE," I shouted from the back seat but it fell on deaf ears. The two of us hung our heads when we realized that Bella was never going to let us live this down.

SPOV

When I managed to get my laughing under control, I started to follow after my men when a door opened behind me and a cool hand grabbed the back of my collar and I was pulled into a room. I was spun around and forced into a wall as I heard the door close behind me and my assailant.

"STRIP," Victoria demanded and I had a feeling that I was going to be regretting this encounter.

NPOV

After the majority of my family had been _captured_ by Sterling and his team, we were first held for processing down by the security office in the hotel basement then eventually taken up to the room we now found ourselves in. Bella and Parker were cuddled up on the couch, while Sophie sat quietly reading a book as I raided the mini bar. It had been a couple of hours and we waited for the goon squad to show up with our missing members. I was pleased that things were going according to plan because my egomaniacal nemesis wasn't going to realize what hit him.

Unfortunately, none of us were ready for the sight that greeted us when my wayward sons were shoved roughly through the door. It had taken all of my strength not to burst into a laughing fit over Eliot and Hardison in those ridiculous bondage outfits. But after the room filled with the riotous laughter of the others, there was no way I could've stopped myself from joining them. Over the humorous noise, I heard the sound of Bella's iPhone as it snapped pictures of the boys. _Blackmail material _I thought as we regained our composure. We needed to discuss the next phase of our operation but first, my sons really needed to change clothes. The only things available after a brief search were a couple of blue FBI jumpsuits. The two humiliated vampires each grabbed one then retreated into the bathroom to change.

In less than a second they rejoined us and I started to go over the plan when my daughter turned on the television and switched it to The Sting on pay-per-view. The rest of the family glared at her but she chose to ignore them.

"We're in the middle of a plan review, a movie could wait," I scolded her and she just rolled her eyes then lowered the volume.

"There's nothing to review because everything is right on target," Bella shot back unrepentantly. The others shared a look then settled back to watch the verbal fencing match.

Our sparring lasted for another ten minutes when the alarm on her wrist watch went off and her cell phone vibrated with an incoming text message simultaneously. The brunette silenced the alarm then briefly glanced at her phone and smiled. She shot up off the couch then flashed over to the door and skipped into the hallway that was noticeably absent of guards. Puzzled, we followed and caught up with the petite vampire at the elevator. She ignored on the ride down to the lobby then forced us to stop short before we entered the lobby proper.

We were able to see Trudeau being put into the back of a squad car through the glass front doors. That wasn't a big surprise but it wasn't supposed to happen for another couple of hours. No, the real surprise was watching as a couple of FBI agents in windbreakers cuffed a protesting Sterling. As they led him toward the front doors, my youngest daughter turned to me and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Happy Birthday, Daddy," Bella giggled then skipped across the lobby then gave Victoria a high-five while we watched on in shock. On the other side of the large room, the Cullen's and Denali's wore similar expressions. She looked back at us with a mischievous smile the called out, "Parker, Vicky and I are going out shopping and we'll be back in a while."

The rest of us stared as the two women laughed all the way out the door.

**AN: Betcha didn't see that one coming? The next chapter will be the last and will fill in the gaps. I thought it would be more like the show this way.**


	10. Chapter 10

**An open letter to : PLEASE READ**

I recently received an alert from the Administrators of this site that my story, The Care and Feeding of Zombies, had been deleted from the site for violating the its rules and story guidelines. At first I was a bit upset but then I skimmed through the guidelines and realized that they were correct in their action because I happened to use the word "Bitches" within the body of the summary. All I needed to do was replace that one word then upload the story again but I put that on the back burner as I was working on updating a couple of my fics. The updates weren't going as well as I would've liked so a couple of days later I started looking for new chapters to some stories I was following. Imagine my shock when I found Author's Notes explaining that as of 6/4/2012 the administrators of were going to start taking down all stories that contained lemons and graphic violence.

Once I got over my shock, I understood that all but maybe two of my stories were going to be on the chopping block so I went back and fully re-read all the rules and guidelines again. What I learned was that the people in charge of this site basically created a major Grey Area for authors. You see, the rules and limited submission guidelines haven't been updated since _**2008**_ (and make no prohibitions against either lemons or violence) but do have a nice warning in red just before the definition of Story Ratings about the site not allowing explicit content within the stories published on .

Now here is the issue: What constitutes explicit content? We don't live inside of a 1950's sitcom where mom and dad share a room but separate bed and sleep in body covering pajamas. We live in the real world of the 21st Century. Every year, Hollywood pushes the boundaries between R and NC-17 ratings and what is acceptable within the lower rating; just as the Television Industry pushes the limits if their FCC Regulations for content. This brings us back to that red warning and the soon to be deleted stories because I don't think the administrators have thought their decision through logically.

How many authors are going to get pissed off and stop posting to this site? How many thousands of good stories are going to be lost? Or, better yet, how many fandoms are going to be completely wiped out? Think about that for a second – Supernatural fanfics… gone; True Blood and Sookie Stackhouse/SVM fics… bye-bye; Lost Girl… poof; Rachel Morgan/The Hollows Series… gone without a trace and those are just the tip of the iceberg. Then there are the fics based on Harry Potter, Twilight, The Vampire Diaries, The Secret Circle and The Hunger Games that are going to take major hits. In fact, I'll go out on a limb and say that they – and most fandoms – will be decimated to the point of it pointless to read whatever survives the purge (but I hope I'm wrong).

To me, it would be easier for those in charge to update the rules and guidelines then get rid of the red warning entirely or offer a separate site where such stories might be published instead of the idiotic task they've decided to undertake. Therefore, I have decided to not update any of my stories until such time as I can find a new home for them. If you know of such a place let me know and I get right on the transfer. In the meantime, I might take up the challenge of re-writing and re-imagining Sun and Moon for this site using only implied lemons and non-graphic violence.

Thank you,

J. (Kolchaksghost)


	11. Chapter 11

**New Home**

I find it ironic that right after I posted my Open Letter that I was able to find a new home. I've decided to join OrangeSmurfette and others over at The Writer's Coffee Shop; same penname but more freedom of expression. I'll start transferring my stories there very soon but don't know how long it's going to take to get everything moved. Old, completed stories and one-shots are going to be the first to go but the problem is that I plan to do some minor editing as I go which is why it might take a while to update any of my current stuff.

To find me, just go to .com then click on their library link. Hope to see all of my faithful readers over there.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I finally started uploading stories on my stories onto my The Writer's Coffee Shop account as well as on another site please check out my profile for information.**


End file.
